fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 078
„Ach, du Hose bist ei flinkes Bürschchn..des hob i mir wahrli leichta voagestait! Bin i doch da beste Jaga im Voaalpenland!“ Arnold bäumt sich auf und schaut durch das Zimmer. Hell erleuchtet durch die weiten Einschusslöcher in der Decke, sind die zahlreichen Säulen erkennbar, die die Decke dieser großen Räumlichkeit tragen. Der primäre Zweck hier ist den beiden noch nicht aufgefallen, aber es war auch egal! Boundary hat es geschickt gemacht: Einer soll auf Hasenjagd gehen, der andere soll eine bestimmte Karte stehlen. Nur ärgerlich, dass keiner von beiden klein beigeben will! Das Kaninchen hockt nun hinter einer der Säulen und überlegt; solange dieser Typ noch mindestens ein Projektil in seinem Lauf hat, war es lebensgefährlich. Er war ein Kaninchen, und kein Superheld.. das wusste er nur zu gut. Ein Blick nach oben verrät ihm zusätzlich, dass die Statik des Raumes nicht mehr lange gewährleistet war. „Dieser Depp mit seiner Pumpgun.. hier wird noch alles einstürzen..und dann kann ich meine Aufgabe an den Nagel hängen.“ „I höre deine Stimme, Hose! Wieso kannst du eigentli redn, bist du Bugs Bunny? I mua zuagebn, dass i verwirrt bin!“ Verärgert kommt der Kaninchen- Mann hervor und schimpft auf den Verwirrten ein, der sich nur am Gesäß kratzt. „Ahhh, da bist du ja. I sehe hia drinna wirkli ned besonders guad..“, antwortet Arnold trocken, als ob er die Schimpferei gar nicht mitgekriegt hätte. Er richtet seine Pumpgun auf sein Gegenüber und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Hasta la vista, Hose! Klingt des ned stilvoi?“ Der titulierte Hase schüttelt energisch und wütend den Kopf. „Begreifen sie Schwachkopf nicht, dass ich kein Hase bin?“ „Jo, du kannst sprechn, aba drotzdem schaust de aus wia ei Hose! Du verwirrst mi, den arma Arnold!“ Ein paar Tränen kullern die Wangen des Pumpgun-tragenden Jägers herunter. „Bist du eine Pussi, oder wieso weinst du?“, fragt das Kaninchen verärgert. Arnold grübelt, zählt sich seine Finger ab und bohrt in der Nase. Wie konnte er das denn kurz und simpel ausdrücken? „Vermutli reibn si de obbröckelndes Teile da oitn, instobiln Säuln oeinander, und gelangn ois winzige Staubpartikl in de bereits droggene und stickige Luft. Dadurch gelangt ei Fremdkörpa in mein Auge und wird von meina Dräna ois Obwehrreaktion meines Körpers ausgespült- Nein, i bin koa Pussi, wos imma des aa sei mog!“ Der Mann aus den Bergen stutzt kurz. „Jetzt host du mi totai obgelenkt, wos woite i ursprüngli machn? I hob's vergessn“ Rancid überlegte, er brauchte Zeit, eine Ablenkung.. „Du wolltest einen volkstümlichen Tanz aufführen!“ Arnold strahlt und schlägt sich an die Stirn. „Echt? Dafia benötige i aba ei größeres Publikum! Mia Männa und Fraun aus dem Bergland han toie Tänza, des musst du gsehn hobn!“ Er legt seine Pumpgun und seine schwarze Lederjacke ab. Darunter trägt er eine volkstümliche Lederhose und ein grün kariertes Flanell Hemd. Das Kaninchen steckt seinen Kopf in den Zylinder. „Die Ablenkung ist perfekt, kommt alle her, wenn er fertig ist, dann zeigen wir ihm unsere Show! Das wird ein Spaß!“ Er schaut auf die Uhr. „Noch mehr als 2 Stunden Zeit, da sollte etwas Aufheiterung nicht das Problem sein- ich habe Zeit!“ Erzähler: „Arnold ist zwar ziemlich einfach gestrickt.. aber er ist ein toller Tänzer- ich liebe diesen Mann!“ '-Raum XXX-' „Wow, Chester, komm her! Es ist etwas Unglaubliches passiert!“ Gespannt und applaudierend sitzt er vor dem Bildschirm. Seine Wut, die er vor einigen Minuten gestaut hat, ist wie weggeblasen! Er klatscht im Takt in die Hände und wartet auf seinen Mitarbeiter, der nur langsam herantritt. Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen schaut er auf den Monitor. „Chef, was ist? Sind sie so erfreut von diesem Kampf zwischen den beiden Frucht- Nutzern und dem Gentleman? Das ist beeindruckend, wie er ihnen ohne besondere Fähigkeiten zusetzt! Er versteht es meisterlich die Chemikalie zu kontrollieren! Und das obwohl er sie nicht produziert hat.“ Er schaut den Liebhaber an. „Falls es sie interessiert- die Lösung dieser scheinbar beeindruckenden Kraft liegt in Raum 4! Herr Carpaccio ist der Erschaffer dieser blauen Substanz.“ Er schaut den Liebhaber noch einmal an, den diese, für Cube, ungewohnt lange Rede, gar nicht interessiert. „Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit! Chester- entspann dich Mal! William Tender ist doch bereits auf dem Weg in Raum 4, um eine Probe der Chemikalie zu nehmen! Dann können wir uns die Anatomie der blauen Substanz zunutze machen. ABER und das ist wichtig, sehr viel interessanter und erfahrungsreicher.“ Boundary strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd: „Schau.. schau.. gucke dir den Mann an! Er tanzt wie ein Gott, der für das Tanzen verantwortlich ist, es ist atemberaubend- Entertainment pur! Wir haben noch mehr als 2 Stunden Zeit, da sollte etwas Aufheiterung nicht das Problem sein- wir haben doch die Zeit- die anderen wiederum nicht, da die sich durch die Aufträge und Hindernisse durchbeißen müssen!“ Der Rote schlägt sich auf die Stirn. „Chef, es gibt noch andere Bedenklichkeiten, von denen sie völlig abgelenkt werden!“ Er schaut auf den Liebhaber, der aufmerksam wird. „Wenn der Tanz vorbei ist“ Boundary starrt wie auf' s Stichwort wieder auf den Monitor und strahlt. „Dann.. dann geht die Schießerei weiter, und der Ruheraum, in dem sich der Tänzer und das Kaninchen befinden, ist voll von tragenden Elementen. Wenn die erst einmal zerstört sind, ist der ganze Bereich Einsturzgefährdet..“ „Chester, das kommt doch alles später! Schau dir die Show an, du kannst ihn danach auch von der Gefahrenzone entfernen, du bist hier nahezu allmächtig. Ich bin der Planer, Koordinator und der baldige Sieger!“ „Sie verstehen nicht!“, seufzt der Rote auf. „Entspann dich Chester! Bleib mal locker: Wer alles machen könnte, sollte sich nicht selbst einengen!“ Der Junge grübelt nach, winkt dann aber ab. „Ich werde Tiaran auf Feld 5 schicken, er ist der Einzige, der noch keine genaue Aufgabe erfüllen soll- alle anderen sind ja bereits auf ihren Feldern..von mir abgesehen. '-Raum 5-' Carpaccio sitzt im Schreibtischstuhl und blättert weitere Unterlagen durch. „Ein Waffenhändler hat kistenweise Waffen an Mars Vulcanus verkauft.. hm, Forschungsunterlagen.. alles sehr interessante Einblicke, die ich hier erhalte..“ Er blickt kurz auf. „Ach, sie sind es. Der Mann vom Tierverein, was machen sie denn hier?“ Tender blickt den Geschäftsmann freundlich an. „Arbeiten Sie auch für Herrn Boundary? William Tender mein Name!“ Carpaccio zieht verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Äh, Nein, ich bin selbstständig. Ich bin der Chef von C² oder auch C-Corp genannt!“ Der Tierfreund strahlt aufgeregt und mustert den fein gekleideten Herrn genauer. „Wow, sie sind weltbekannt! Sie sind dann Herr Cappuccino, habe Ich recht? Sie sind dann sicherlich ein Gast hier.. ich soll hier nämlich eine Chemikalie für ein Experiment abholen- sind sie der Träger dieser raren Substanz?“ „Teilweise richtig, ich trage sie quasi in mir!“ Urin? „Was ist das für ein merkwürdiges Scharren an der Tür, William- wenn ich sie so nennen darf.“ „Natürlich, Herr Cappuccino. Das Geräusch kommt wohl von meiner weiblichen Begleitung. Ich lasse sie eben rein, einen Augenblick!“ Carpaccio überlegt. War da nicht etwas? „Lilly, komm doch herein und zeig unserem Gast, wie gut du erzogen wurdest.“ Die junge Wolfsdame kommt herein getrippelt und schlabbert das Bein ihres Herrchens ab, der sie daraufhin freudig am Kopf streichelt. Die Wölfin dreht sich von ihm weg und schnuppert in der Luft. Ihre Ohren stellen sich auf, lautes Knurren ist zu hören, sie läuft an, springt und verbeißt sich in den verdutzten Geschäftsmann. William Tender ist schockiert! Was hat sie bloß? Eilend versucht er zu retten, was zu retten ist.